The Silencer's Kindness
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Final part up! Usagi decides that she is tired of waiting for Galaxia so she, Trowa, Kakyuu, the Starlights, and the remaining senshi of the system go looking for her! ::Finished!::
1. Bad luck in the least likely person

The Silencer's Kindness  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
  
Hey minna-san! I had this great idea for a story while I was getting up this morning. I know I was going to write the Usagi and Trowa romance after I had finished with I'll be Your Friend, but I got this idea I and I don't really want to end up forgetting it. I will try to get the next part of I'll Be Your Friend out soon. Let me know if you like this story. Let the show begin!  
  
It was a snowy night. He guessed that should be expected during winter in Tokyo. He found a little café a few blocks from his apartment building. Food at last! Trowa Barton went in to the café and sat down in a booth. A young woman only a year younger than him came over to him. She had long blonde hair tied up in buns, blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, and she was short. Trowa couldn't help but to stare at her beauty and blush as she smiled at him.  
  
"Can I take your order sir?" she asked, her nametag said 'Usagi'.  
  
"I'll would like a cup of coffee and tomato soup please," Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Coming right up," she said with a cheerful smile. She went off to the kitchen, leaving Trowa with his faint blush. She came back a few minutes later and gave him his food. "Here you go," she said.  
  
"Thank you," said Trowa.  
  
"No problem, I'll be back later to check on you," Usagi said as she went to help other costumers. As Trowa ate he watched her.  
  
An hour after Trowa had finished his food, he found himself still watching her. He had ordered lots of apple pie. Trowa wondered if she suspected anything. Usagi had disappeared somewhere. A different waitress came by and gave Trowa his bill.  
  
"Where is Usagi?" he asked.  
  
"Her shift just ended," she said, and pointed to Usagi as she went out the door, "and she is leaving now."  
  
Trowa didn't quite understand what he did at that moment. He slammed enough money to pay for the food and tip on the table and ran out the door.  
  
The waitress sighed, "They always go after the new ones."  
  
Trowa looked around outside, suddenly he heard a shriek come from between the café and the building next to it. He ran as fast as he could to see what is was. He found a strange man had cornered Usagi in the ally and had a knife pulled out.  
  
"C'mon girly," sneered the man, "give me all of your money." He slashed the knife at her stomach.  
  
"I don't have any money," said Usagi.  
  
"You lie!" the man stabbed Usagi in the stomach. Then Trowa attacked them man and started beating him senseless. The man didn't stand a chance like a snowball in hell.  
  
Finally, Trowa stopped when the man passed out. He looked at Usagi, she had passed out too. He ran over to her and heard sirens coming. He treated her wound the best he could until the ambulance arrived. He went with them as they took Usagi to the hospital.  
  
When he got there she was sent immediately to the ER. Trowa was questioned by the police officers and they arrested the man when he had come to. Trowa watched as the doctors operated on Usagi. Hours later they brought her out and put her in a recovery room. Trowa sat with her, waiting for her to wake up again.  
  
A few days later Usagi did come to. When she saw Trowa she didn't quite remember who he was. When Trowa explained, she was touched that someone had stayed with her all this time.  
  
"Where is your family?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I live alone," said Usagi.  
  
"Boyfriend?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Don't have one," said Usagi.  
  
"Where do you live? I will bring you some of your things," said Trowa. Usagi gave him her address and he left. While Trowa was gone, Usagi continued to wonder why someone would do all this for just little her.  
  
Trowa followed Usagi's directions carefully and arrived at a very bad looking apartment building. When he went inside, he met the tyrant landlord.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" said the very fat man who was in dire need of a good bath. He held up a shotgun toward Trowa's head.  
  
"My name is Trowa, I have come to get some things for Usagi," he said with his arms up.  
  
The landlord lowered the gun, "You won't find any of Usagi's stuff."  
  
"Why not?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Because she has been gone for days without telling me," said the man, "I sold all of her stuff to pay the last of her rent."  
  
"If I am not mistaken," said Trowa, "That is illegal sir."  
  
"I don't care," said the man, "This is my building and I run it the way I want to! Now get out!" The man fired his gun. Trowa made a hasty retreat; he really didn't want to get into any more trouble.  
  
As Trowa went back to the hospital, he decided to stop at a store and get Usagi some clothes. When he got to the hospital. He found Usagi sleeping in her hospital bed. He sat down and thought of a way to help her. He could think of only one way; Usagi should live with him until she found a new place.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Well? Should I continue this? Please let me know if I should! I will write more of it if you people want me to. Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	2. Strange feelings that make people do str...

The Silencer's Kindness Chapter II  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey minna-san! I decided to get the next part out today! In case you guys didn't notice, this is an Alternate Universe Sailor Moon story, so the Usagi isn't Sailor Moon, the evil brat Chibi-Usa doesn't exist, Usagi doesn't know the other Sailor Soldiers, she is nineteen, and she lives alone. (well, she used to) So certain people who shall remain nameless cannot say I am not being original :Þ! This idea is mine all mine! But, unfortunately, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing are not mine. Let the show begin!  
  
Trowa waited for Usagi to wake up so he could tell her what that bastard of a landlord had done. The poor girl was in the hospital because she was stabbed, and the man pulls something like this? Trowa may have to tell Wufei about this. It would be interesting to see Wufei go on a justice rampage because of this.  
  
Usagi began to stir and woke up, "Hey Trowa!" He nodded in acknowledgement. "Did you get my stuff?"  
  
"I have some rather interesting bad news," said Trowa, and then he explained just what the landlord had done.  
  
"That-! That-!" Usagi searched for words in her angered state, "I'll kill him! No I'll sue! I'll sue him then I will kill him! He shouldn't do that to a person in the hospital!"  
  
"Please calm down Miss," said Trowa, "I bought you some clothes."  
  
"You bought me clothes?" Usagi asked in confusion, "Why? Didn't he give you my stuff?"  
  
"He sold all of your stuff to pay the rent," Trowa said calmly.  
  
"WHAT?????" said Usagi.  
  
"But I got you some clothes, don't worry," said Trowa.  
  
"I know you did," said Usagi as she suppressed a sob, "But he had no right to do that! He sold all my pictures, my mama's old locket that I had borrowed for a play, and," she sobbed, "where am I going to go? I can't get an apartment this quick! Oh kami, he sold all my college books!"  
  
Trowa didn't quite know what came over him, you see, he hugged Usagi. I know you and I may not think that to be odd. But Trowa didn't quite think himself to be the hugging type. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?  
  
"Don't cry," he said softly, "I'm sure we can get that stuff back Miss, and I was thinking that maybe you can stay with a friend until you get a new place."  
  
"I don't know anyone in Tokyo," Usagi said between sobs, "I can't tell this to my parents, they will make me quit college and come home. I want to be a doctor so I can help people, if I go home I can't be a doctor."  
  
"Well," said Trowa, "I really wouldn't mind if you stayed with me Miss."  
  
"Why are you so nice to me Trowa?" asked Usagi, "I just met you for only a few days and you are willing to do so much for me."  
  
"I really don't know Miss," said Trowa, "Something has come over me all of a sudden."  
  
"Just call me Usagi, Trowa" she said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"The doctor said you will be getting out tomorrow, I'm going to go home and get things ready," said Trowa as he got up, "Do you think you can stay out of trouble?"  
  
"Yes sir!" said Usagi, she smiled. Trowa did the blush that only certain people with wonderful vision can see and left. Usagi laid back in bed and sighed, "He's such a nice guy, and cute too," she giggled, "Why is he so nice? He doesn't seem like the type that would normally do this for a person he just met... Why am I special?"  
  
Trowa walked into his apartment and looked around. It needed some touching up before tomorrow. He got out the vacuum, the mop, and various types of household cleaners out and got to work. After all that, he went shopping for some things that would furnish Usagi's room. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, he didn't even know.  
  
When he got to the sheets for her bed, he was going to get some plain old white sheets, but then he saw sheets with little moons and rabbits on it. Trowa couldn't explain why he thought these fitting for her. He grabbed some other stuff, then went back home.  
  
When everything was finished, Trowa went to his own room and passed out for the night. Girls normally didn't have this effect, so why did Usagi? Why was she so special?  
  
The next morning, Trowa made sure that everything was all right for Usagi to come. Then he showered (ooohh... imagine Trowa in the shower... I am a little hentai aren't I?) and went to the hospital.  
  
He found Usagi sitting on her bed ready to go. "The doctor said I could go home now," said Usagi, "I was just waiting for you." She smiled and stood up, Trowa had forgotten how much shorter she was then him.  
  
As they walked to Trowa's apartment, they stopped at some stores and got Usagi more clothes. Then they walked more in the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So how old are you Trowa?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Twenty," said Trowa.  
  
"You're only a year older then me," said Usagi, "I'm nineteen." He just nodded. "You sure don't talk much, where are you from?" He just shrugged. "I'm from the L-3 colony, I came to earth and Tokyo to go to college." He nodded. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Trowa blushed, "What? No, no I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"Well, I find it hard that a guy like you would be single," said Usagi, "You're the nicest guy I have ever met."  
  
"There's a lot about me you don't know," he said.  
  
"Really? What?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I really don't think I should tell you now," he said, 'how can I tell a person I just met and I am going live with that my hands are stained with blood?' Trowa asked himself.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Well here is the next part to answer some questions for now. I hope I can get the next part to this and I'll Be Your Friend out soon. I will try to write longer parts. Love ya if you write a review. Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	3. The Beach part A

The Silencer's Kindness part 3  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey all, yes I know it took me several decades before I got this part out, but English Honors is really hard and time consuming lately. I haven't forgotten about I'll Be Your Friend, I may have that out tomorrow or Monday. All disclaimers apply. Let the show begin!  
  
It had been months after Usagi's accident, she recovered well under Trowa's care. It was like it had never happened. Trowa took really good care of her; he took her to her classes, helped her with lifting her books, and escorted her home everyday. When he told Wufei about what had happened to Usagi's apartment, the landlord had a terrible accident.  
  
One day, Usagi and Trowa were having breakfast at the table. Usagi had just finished all of her finals and was now looking for a new apartment in the classifieds, but for some odd reason, whenever she called a house she was interested, it mysteriously was not available suddenly. It was a good thing that Trowa didn't mind having Usagi around.  
  
"Why don't we do something today?" asked Usagi. Trowa shrugged. "C'mon, it'll be fun... we could go to the beach or something, you could bring those crazy friends of yours along." Trowa thought for a moment, then nodded. He was always shy around Usagi, yet they had been living in the same apartment for 3 months now. Usagi thought it was quite odd.  
  
Usagi went to pack her things and Trowa called his friend Quatre Winner.  
  
"Hello?" asked a sweet voice on the other side of the line.  
  
"Quatre," said Trowa.  
  
"Oh hi Trowa!" said Quatre happily.  
  
"Would you like to come with Usagi and me?" said Trowa.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Beach."  
  
"Sure! I tell the others too!" said Quatre, "Have you ever told Usagi your feelings yet?"  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"I know it's none of my business, but I think you two make a nice couple."  
  
"One day I will tell her my feelings Quatre, and I will tell you whenever that day comes."  
  
"Ok, see you at the beach!" *click*  
  
Trowa hung up and got his things ready too. He saw that Usagi put some store-made picnic foods already in the bag. One day he was going to teach her how to cook. When they were packed up, they got in Trowa's car and drove off to the beach for their day of fun and surprise.  
  
To be continued!  
  
I know, I know! Really, really short, but the next part is going to be long, I promise. Right now I just have to think of what is going to happen next. I just wanted to get this part down so you guys know that I have not forgotten about you or this fic. Next part out soon... maybe, but I know it will be longer. That's all for now. Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	4. The Beach part B

The Silencer's Kindness part 3b  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hello minna-san! I am finally getting the next part of this up... HURRAY! Then after I type up this part I am going to type up I'll be Your Friend! I actually get the time to do this because I am on spring break. Well enough with all that. Let the show begin!  
  
Trowa drove along in the van he rented with Usagi next to him and his friends in back. Duo was pestering Wufei as usual, Heero kept quiet and typed something on his laptop, and Quatre was trying to break up the fight between Wufei and Duo. Usagi couldn't help but giggle at the scene back there. Trowa gave a small smile to Usagi and she smiled back.  
  
Finally they pulled up to the beach. As soon as Trowa stopped the car, Wufei got out of it looking rather annoyed by Duo.  
  
"MAXWELL!" he shouted, "STOP CALLING ME WU-STER! I AM NOT A FARM ANIMAL!"  
  
"Could have fooled me Wu-man," grinned Duo.  
  
"Guys, please stop," said Quatre, "lets have some fun today, okay?"  
  
"I'll stop when he stops," said Duo.  
  
"I'm not doing anything you moron! You are the one pestering me!" shouted Wufei in outrage.  
  
"Hey," said Quatre, "Where did Usagi and Trowa go?" They all looked around.  
  
Duo was the one to find them, "Hey! I found them! They're walking down by the shore... and it looks like they are holding hands!"  
  
"What?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Let me see," said Quatre as he walked over and indeed the two were walking by the shore, hand in hand.  
  
"Trowa and Usagi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," sang Duo, "First comes love, then comes-oof!" Wufei had shoved him in the stomach to shut him up.  
  
"I knew Trowa had a crush on Usagi," said Quatre, "but I didn't know he had told her yet."  
  
"You're talking about our Trowa? Right?" asked Duo in confusion, "having a crush on someone? That is just plain weird."  
  
"What's wrong Maxwell? Jealous?" asked Wufei in a spiteful grin.  
  
"I am not!" shouted Duo.  
  
"I wonder what they are saying..." mused Quatre.  
  
"Just leave them alone and mind your own business," said Heero.  
  
"Aw c'mon Heero, you told said once that you thought Usagi was cute, aren't you jealous?" Duo asked.  
  
"No I am not, now mind your own business," said Heero and he began to type away at his computer, but Duo snatched it away.  
  
"Its summer, oz is gone, we came here to have fun, but all you want to do is type on your computer," said Duo as he held the computer away.  
  
"Give that back!" shouted Heero as he began to chase Duo.  
  
Trowa and Usagi were having a nice time. They were looking for a good spot to set up their stuff. Usagi hadn't realized that she and Trowa were holding hands yet, they had held hands so many times when she was injured that she was used to it. Trowa, on the other hand, was blushing like mad and was glad that Usagi wasn't looking up at him while they walked and talked.  
  
"How about that spot right there?" Usagi pointed.  
  
"Looks okay to me," said Trowa. Just then, Duo and Heero ran between them, splitting their hands apart. Usagi blushed.  
  
"I didn't even realize that we were holding hands," said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't either," lied Trowa as the blush quickly faded away.  
  
"it was kind of nice," said Usagi. The blush came back.  
  
"R-really?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, it was," said Usagi, "Don't you think so too?" Trowa nodded and blushed. Then he started to bend down as Usagi stood on her tiptoes, slowly they started to kiss.... Then Duo ran into them, sending them all on their butts. Heero grabbed his laptop and smacked Duo on the head.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt," said Duo, then he looked at the couple, "What were you two love birds up to?" Duo grinned as the two turned to the color of beets. Duo cackled.  
  
Hours later the group had set up their spot on the beach and they were playing volleyball. Trowa, Usagi, and Quatre were on one team; Wufei, Duo, and Heero were on the other. Duo kept gloating about what he had seen Trowa and Usagi almost do. Eventually, Wufei, Heero, and Duo had lost to the other three.  
  
Trowa and Usagi had wondered off again while everyone else was setting up for lunch. Reluctantly, Duo was forced to go in search of them so the others could set up the food. He managed to steal some rolls before going on his little mission.  
  
When Duo found the two at some deserted spot on the beach, kissing. He dropped all his rolls and ran back to where everyone else was.  
  
"Did you find them?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I saw Trowa and Usagi making out over there!" shouted Duo as he pointed.  
  
"What?!" said Quatre in shock. Wufei grabbed a bucket, filled it up with water and walked over to where Duo had pointed.  
  
When Wufei had found the two, he dumped the entire contents of the bucket all over them. Trowa jumped off Usagi and they looked like they both were in shock, then they glared at Wufei.  
  
"Will you two please control your hormones until you get you your place? Or do I have to separate you two?" asked Wufei in a rather annoyed tone. The two shook their heads. "Good, lunch is ready," said Wufei as he walked off. The two looked at each other and followed him.  
  
Things went fine for the rest of the trip. Usagi and Trowa stopped disappearing. Duo suggested that they go home after Wufei had gotten his revenge by putting a crab onto his blanket. The others agreed and Trowa drove everyone home.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Like? Then write a review. I am still working on getting the parts longer. I hope to write the next part as soon as I can. That's all for now. Bai bai ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	5. Perfect Life.....

The Silencer's Kindness part 4  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hi minna-san! Gomen nasi for not getting this part out sooner, I have lots of studying. But enough with all that stuff, all disclaimers apply. Let the show begin!  
  
Trowa and Usagi sat in the living room, Trowa with a book, Usagi with a magazine. All you could hear was silence and the clock shaped like a bunny ticking away in Usagi's room. You could hear a pin drop.  
  
Usagi started laughing at her magazine, this caused Trowa to look up. "Look at this article! This poor girl fell off the bus and ended up reveling her Powerpuff Girls underwear in front of this boy she liked," said Usagi as she laughed. Trowa just stared at her, "Well I thought it was funny," sighed Usagi as she looked down. Trowa chuckled; "Huh?" said Usagi in her confused state.  
  
"You are very funny," said Trowa, Usagi scowled. "And full of life, it feels good being around you." Usagi blushed and Trowa chuckled more.  
  
"Its nice to be around you too," said Usagi, it was Trowa's turn to blush, "HA!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Alright, alright," Trowa smiled, "We're even." Usagi still couldn't get over it, ever since the beach he had been smiling more and more. It was quite odd considering how usually Trowa hardly smiled at all.  
  
Usagi looked at her watch, "I'm going to be late for work!" She ran around the apartment getting ready. "Where's my purse?? Where is my purse!" Trowa stood in the doorway holding it. "Arigato Trowa-chan," said Usagi as she grabbed the purse, kissed Trowa goodbye, and ran out the door.  
  
Trowa stared at the door after she left. How did he end up with such a wonderful person like her? Normally Trowa was quiet, but she brought out an entirely different side of him. Normally it was Duo or even Heero who got these kinds of girls first, but Usagi was Trowa's and Trowa's alone. No one was going to change that, no one.  
  
Usagi ran towards her new job. It was closer to her and Trowa's apartment and in a better part of town. She no longer had to worry about getting mugged again, nor getting stabbed. Trowa also contributes to the carefree feeling. He acts like her protector, always making sure she was okay, caring for her when she was sick. He was perfect. Usagi couldn't help but love him, even though sometimes he doesn't understand certain hygienic things about girls and why they get so grumpy once a month, but that was understandable. And who couldn't forgive a face like that? Trowa was hot! Usagi somehow ended up getting the sweetest, cutest, most wonderful guy in the universe to fall in love with her. Life was great for this rabbit of the moon.  
  
She rounded the last corner to her new job. She was going to be on time! Hurray for that!  
  
CRASH!  
  
Usagi looked up to find a braided, grinning boy dressed in priest's clothes looking down at her.  
  
"Ohayoo Usagi-san," said the boy as his grin grew wider, "If you needed to talk you could've just hollered ya know?"  
  
"Gomen Duo-san, can't talk now, I have to get to work!" shouted Usagi as she got up and ran into a near by coffee shop. The braided former Gundam pilot just grinned and slowly walked into the coffee shop after her.  
  
Usagi quickly punched in and put on her apron. She had barely made it by ten seconds. She walked out to the front desk and found Duo staring at her.  
  
"I'll have a café and coca please Miss Tsukino," grinned Duo.  
  
"Anything else Mr. Maxwell?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I want the information on your relationship with Mr. Barton," said Duo, "Are you two... you know," he snickered.  
  
"No we are not," said Usagi as she gave Duo his coffee, "Don't think such perverted thoughts."  
  
"Well excuse me for being human," said Duo as he sipped his coffee, "After all you are only living together."  
  
"A couple can live together without sleeping together Duo Maxwell," said Usagi as she served other costumers.  
  
"We live in modern times Usagi-san," said Duo, "People tend to get the wrong impression."  
  
"Well people today should straighten up," said Usagi. Duo just shrugged, said goodbye and left. The rest of Usagi's shift was pretty dull. She missed Trowa.  
  
When she finally got to go home she raced down the street all the way back to her apartment where Trowa was waiting for her. Right now everything was perfect... or so she thought.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Sorry it was so short minna-san, but I really wanted to update so you guys didn't think I had gotten stuck in that place in the sky. That's all for now. I may have the next part out soon, but you never can tell. Bai bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	6. .... All Soon Shattered

The Silencer's Kindness part 5  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Yo minna-san! I'm getting this part out early! Yea! After I finish this story and How Wufei and Usagi got together (believe me it won't take long, that story is going to be really short and I'm almost done with this one) I am going to write a better Usagi and Heero romance then Another Sister for Quatre. I'm sure a ton of people will enjoy that since I feel I am slightly better at those. I am also going to get a better Usagi and Wufei romance out, the one I have now is just a joke. But enough of the news and on to the fun stuff! All disclaimers apply. Let the show begin!  
  
Usagi ran in her front door and straight into the living room, "Trowa-chan! I'm home!" she called, but Trowa wasn't there. "Trowa-chan?" she called, she went over to his room and peered in.  
  
"I can't believe a small part of Oz survived," said a voice from inside the room, it was Duo.  
  
"Believe it Maxwell," said Wufei, "It looks like we are going to be fighting again."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Heero, "The seem to be looking for something in the colonies."  
  
"What is it?" asked Quatre, "Do you know."  
  
"No," said Heero, "I haven't been able to hack into their database to find out what or whom this thing is."  
  
"Man," said Duo, "Whatever this thing is must be important, otherwise why would they be trashing the colonies looking for it."  
  
"Perhaps it's the plans to a new mobile suit," suggested Trowa. The door creaked, they all looked to see what it was.  
  
'Shot!' thought Usagi as she ran to her room and closed the door, 'what was that all about? Oz is back? They can't be! The Gundams got rid of it.'  
  
Her door opened, "Usagi?" Trowa looked in.  
  
"Yes Trowa-chan?" asked Usagi sweetly.  
  
"Did you hear anything?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, then he looked confused, "When did you get home?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago, why?" she asked.  
  
"No reason," he sighed, "I have to go away for a few days, do you mind?"  
  
"No I don't Trowa-chan," she said and faked a smile, she knew what he was going to do, and was afraid for his life, "Just come back to me."  
  
Trowa gave a tiny smile, "I will." Then he got up and went to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been weeks now, since Trowa left that is. Usagi hadn't heard anything from him, not even a phone call or e-mail. Where was he? Usagi was very worried, and very scared that he might be dead.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Usagi did a sprint to the phone and picked it up, "Hello? Trowa?? Oh him mama.... No I am not sad that you called... yes of course I love you and dad its just that Trowa is missing and I haven't heard anything from him in days.........what? Oh yes mama I keep the door locked.........what? The colony has had lots of raids? Shingo is missing? I'm on my way right now mama!" She hung up and began to pack a suitcase, she wrote a note to Trowa just in case he came home while she was gone and left a message on their answering machine just in case he called. As soon as she was done she raced out the door and too the nearest space port.  
  
Usagi ran to the ticket counter and was about to buy her ticket when she had realized that her purse was gone! She looked around and saw a man running off with it. She told the lady to wait and ran after him. She ran after him and managed to tackle him and pin him to the ground. When she looked at his face she gasped. It was the man who mugged her!  
  
"You!" she said in shock, "You just don't stop do you?"  
  
The man sneered, "If you had given it to me in the first place I wouldn't have come back you bitch."  
  
Usagi was angry, "Who are you to call me that?"  
  
The man tried to get up, the spaceport guards were already surrounding them, "My name is Mamoru Chiba, now get off me!" He pushed her over and tried to run, but was soon stopped by the guards and her purse was given back.  
  
"Are you going to press charges ma'am?" asked one of the guards.  
  
"No," Usagi said quietly.  
  
"What?" asked Mamoru in confusion, "You fool! I've made your life horrible and you aren't going to press charges?"  
  
"No I am not," said Usagi looking down.  
  
"why not?" said Mamoru in anger, "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have a large scar on your stomach! And your landlord wouldn't have sold all your stuff!"  
  
"You knew about that?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
"Yea, it was in the newspaper after he was attacked and a note was written to the police," said Mamoru, "I didn't mean to ruin your life!"  
  
Usagi smiled and looked up, "You didn't ruin my life," Mamoru looked shocked, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have met Trowa-chan and gotten together with him, I should be thanking you."  
  
"I almost killed you and you are thanking me?" said Mamoru.  
  
"Hai I am, now if you will excuse me, I have to go now," said Usagi, and she walked back to the ticket counter, paid for her ticket, and walked down the terminal.  
  
"Why do I feel so warm?" Mamoru asked himself as he felt the handcuffs come off his wrists.  
  
"I don't know," said the guard, whose name happened to be Makoto, "I feel it too. That girl has a good heart and it shines brightly."  
  
"She does," said a professor whose nametag said Doctor Setsuna Meioh, age: 29, Astronomy Department.  
  
Usagi continued to walk down the terminal to the shuttle, she saw a bunch of reporters taking pictures as a woman with long blonde hair walked though a door. A man kept shouting, "Minako Aino-san! Minako Aino-san!"  
  
Usagi laughed to herself, she should have recognized the famous movie star. She walked to her gate and boarded the shuttle. She ended up sitting next to a famous professor and his eleven-year old daughter.  
  
"what's your name?" asked the small girl.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino," she said as she smiled, "What's yours?"  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe!" she said gleefully, "How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen," giggled Usagi, "And you."  
  
"I'm eleven years old," she said.  
  
"My how big you are," said Usagi.  
  
"Arigato!" said Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru, please don't bug the young lady," said her father.  
  
"She's not a young lady papa," said Hotaru, "She an angel."  
  
"Of course pumpkin," said the man.  
  
"NO really papa she is! She has wings and a mark on her head," said Hotaru.  
  
"Now don't start making things up like that Hotaru, I know you think it is a nice game but it isn't polite," said her father.  
  
"but papa-!" said Hotaru. The shuttle was ready to take off.  
  
Usagi bent down and whispered into Hotaru's ear, "lets keep it a secret, okay?"  
  
"Yea!" said the small girl as the shuttle took off.  
  
'why do I feel so strange,' Usagi thought to herself as she watched the pale blue sky turn into night instantly, 'Its like I knew this girl already, along with some of the people in the airport.'  
  
When she finally got to her house on the colony, she had found that it had been burned to the ground. Snow began to fall as she survayed the seen, then it it her, was everyone okay? "Papa!" Usagi shouted as she ran though the ashes "Mama!" she hoped that they were okay... perhaps Shingo was there, "Shingo! Papa! Mama! Where is everyone?"  
  
"There dead," said a voice from behind, Usagi turned to find Heero standing there, "They were after you Usagi."  
  
"Me?" she said as she felt her knees give, Heero caught her before she reached the ground, "Why? Why were they after me? Where's Trowa?"  
  
"Trowa is at the hotel sleeping, I figured you would come here so I decided to meet you here so we got you before Oz did," said Heero as he helped her up, "It's a good thing you are here, they sent soldiers to Tokyo hours ago, I don't think they know you are here," he looked at her face, she was as white as a ghost and trembling, "Usagi-san? Usagi-san?" he shook her a little.  
  
"They're gone...... all gone," whispered Usagi, "No..." tears were flowing down her cheeks, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
To be continued!  
  
I just suddenly became inspired for this part after watching the last six episodes of Sailor Stars. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to write a review! That's all for now. Bai bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	7. A new Oz?

The Silencer's Kindness part 6  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey minna-san! It is the middle of the series, and that means absolutely noting! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gomen... I have been a bit insane lately. If you want to download a Sailor Moon song, I would recommend "Golden Queen Galaxia" that woman is eeevil in that song, but I guess that's really Chaos controlling her, ne? Well enough of the jibber jabber... all disclaimers apply. Let the show begin!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Trowa cradled Usagi in his lap as she cried. He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth as Quatre tried to say some things to comfort her, but nothing worked.  
  
"I wish she didn't come here," said Quatre as he sighed in defeat, "At least someone else could have told her the bad news."  
  
"It wouldn't have been any better," said Heero with a snort.  
  
"You could have broke it to her a bit gentler Heero," said Quatre, "I mean... oh never mind."  
  
"Well," said Heero, "How would you explain it to a person looking at the remains of their burnt down house?"  
  
"Lets just let it go," said Trowa, "She's been through enough for one day."  
  
"It doesn't help much that Oz is after her," said Quatre, "Poor Usagi, you're under so much pressure now."  
  
"Have you found out anything?" Trowa asked Heero.  
  
"Oz is being run by a woman named Galaxia," said Heero, "Oz's only intent now is to find the one called the Angel of Light, or whom we know as Usagi Tsukino. So far I can't find out why they are after the Angel of Light or what makes her so damn important to this woman."  
  
"How about this woman, Galaxia, what else do you know about her?" asked Quatre, "Perhaps we can figure it out."  
  
Heero typed some stuff into his laptop, "It says here that she is the president of Galaxy TV, a TV station that broadcasts throughout the colonies. No birth records, no health records, no records of any family."  
  
"Why on earth would a TV station president want an angel?" asked Quatre in confusion, "It doesn't make any sense. What do you think Trowa?"  
  
Trowa looked at the now sleeping girl in his arms, "Whatever this thing that is inside Usagi that makes her the Angel of Light must be important and this Galaxia woman must be more then what she seems, otherwise how else would a person like that gain control of a military and find out about something like Usagi?"  
  
"Its very strange," said Quatre.  
  
"Indeed," said Wufei as he walked in with Duo.  
  
"Did you find anything at the old military base?" asked Heero.  
  
"Nothing," said Duo in defeat.  
  
"Well, I found this," said Wufei as he held out an old folder to Heero, "Its an old project from the old Oz called Operation: Galaxy."  
  
"Hey Wu-ster! Where did you get that?" said Duo.  
  
"I found it in the old file room Maxwell, where else?" said Wufei, "And don't call me that."  
  
"Okay Wu-man, why didn't you tell me?" asked Duo.  
  
Wufei was twitching, "Because, and don't call me any of those stupid names Maxwell... or else."  
  
"Oooooh! I'm scared!" said Duo, Trowa glared at him and pointed to the sleeping Usagi, "Gomen."  
  
Heero read the file, "This can't be real Wufei, Sailor Soldiers? Star seeds? This is a joke Wufei."  
  
"That's what I thought, until I saw the pictures," said Wufei.  
  
"Pictures?" Heero shifted through the file and sure enough he found pictures of people in the steps of getting their star seeds removed and turning into a creature called a phage. "These can't be real." Heero looked though more and more, then he found a picture of the missing Relena Peacecraft getting hers removed and turning into a phage named Sailor Peace that nagged people to death.  
  
"Dear lord," said Quatre as Heero showed him the picture, "Poor Miss Relena."  
  
"What do you mean 'Poor Miss Relena'?" asked Duo, "That woman was annoying and had extreme stalker potential... what am I saying?" Quatre sighed thinking that Duo was going to take back all the mean things about Relena, "She is a psycho stalker bitch!"  
  
"Duo!" said Quatre.  
  
"Could you guys please quiet down?" asked Heero in an agitated voice, and he continued to read the file.  
  
Quatre went over to Trowa and Usagi, "How is she doing?" he whispered.  
  
"Better," said Trowa, "She's not as bad as she was."  
  
"At least she isn't in shock anymore, like she was when Heero brought her here," said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah," said Duo, "I thought we were going to have to take her to the hospital."  
  
"That would have made our bad situation into a worse one," said Quatre, "Oz would have heard about her being there and she would have been captured for sure."  
  
"I won't let them," said Trowa quietly. Quatre smiled at Trowa, Heero continued to type on his computer, and Wufei sat thinking.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Three mysterious figures walked down the street to the Tsukino home. They looked at the damage of the once happy home and scowled.  
  
"Was she there?" asked the first male with black hair tied up in a ponytail that rivaled Duo's braid.  
  
"I don't smell her," said a second male with brown hair similar to the first.  
  
"Seiya, Taiki!" shouted the third male with white hair that was also similar to the other two.  
  
"What is it Yaten?" asked Taiki.  
  
"Come see what I have found!" said Yaten as he dug under the rubble of the house.  
  
"What is it?" asked Seiya, "It looks like a dead rat."  
  
"Its a cat!" shouted Yaten, "Can't you see right?"  
  
"Well at that angle you were holding it-."  
  
"Let me see it," said Taiki as he took the cat.  
  
"Why do you want to see a dead animal Taiki? New hobby?" joked Seiya.  
  
"Its alive," said Taiki.  
  
Yaten snatched it back, "You poor thing, look it has a crescent moon on it's head."  
  
"Lets call it back," said Seiya.  
  
"That's a stupid name, how about Luna," said Yaten, "It suits her better."  
  
"We should tell the princess about her," said Taiki, the others nodded and walked away with the cat.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^  
  
  
Usagi woke to find Quatre watching the news while Trowa slept in the chair next to her.  
  
"A man trying to rob a bank today was shot and killed today," said the news castor as a picture of Mamoru's mug shot appeared on the screen, "Officials say that as he was trying to leave the bank Officer Karasuma shot the young man with a strange gun that completely obliterated him. Karasuma is currently missing and wanted to be questioned by her superiors on her acts-." Quatre turned off the television.  
  
"Its like those guns the new Oz is using," said Duo.  
  
"We have to watch ourselves," said Quatre.  
  
"This all seems familiar," Usagi said. The four pilots looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Heero.  
  
"Its like I have heard about people getting hurt like that before," said Usagi as she stood up, "I think that is why they are after me! I'm their next target!"  
  
To be continued!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
That's all for now peoples! I will have the next part out as soon as I can. Bai bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	8. Star seeds, Starlights, and Sailor Sensh...

The Silencer's Kindness part 7  
By Dreama Tsuki ©  
  
Hey minna-san! Its part seven, yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!! Sorry it takes so long to get these parts out, high school life is pretty hard. Just a warning to you Minako fans... she kinda has a problem with the enemy. If you are a number one Minako must never be defeated fan, then don't read this part! I hope you guys are remembering to review at the end of the fic, cuz I think some of you are and it makes me think you guys don't like this or something... Anyways... if I don't get a lot reviews for this part I may stop. But enough with the bad news, all disclaimers apply. Let the show begin!  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
"What do you mean that they are targeting you next? They don't even know where you are," said Quatre.  
  
"Something tells me that they do," said Usagi as she looked out a window, "And they are only toying with me now."  
  
"If we could just figure out what they want from you," mused Duo, "Then we would be able to figure out a plan to stop them."  
  
"That man must have had his star seed stolen," said Heero, "The file says that if a carrier of a true star seed had theirs stolen, they would disappear, but if it weren't a true carrier, they would turn into a phage... or that monster Relena Peacecraft was turned into."  
  
"That's awful," said Quatre.  
  
Trowa, who was awake by now walked over to Usagi and put a hand on her shoulder, "Then we are also a danger to her," he said as the two watched the snow fall outside.  
  
"Trowa?" asked Quatre in shock.  
  
"He's right," said Heero, all eyes went on him, "If somehow we are turned into these monsters, how is Usagi supposed to defend herself from us?"  
  
"We won't be," said Wufei, "I am not so weak as to become some evil, mindless phage."  
  
"Hnnn," said Heero as he typed on his computer.  
  
"Galaxy TV," said Usagi quietly to herself, "My father used to work there, now I know why they hired him," she began to tear up, "And now I know why they killed him." She turned to bury her face into Trowa's chest and wept.  
  
"Its alright Miss Usagi," said Quatre, "I know how you feel."  
  
Usagi sniffled, "You do?"  
  
"Yes," he said quietly, "I watched my father die four years ago, the pain will dull soon enough. What's best now is to remember the good things and move on, your father wouldn't want you to cry all the time, would he?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "You're right, thank you Quatre-san."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Everyone froze. Trowa held Usagi protectively. Heero took out his gun and walked cautiously toward the door, "Hai?"  
  
"We need to see a miss Usagi Tsukino," said one voice.  
  
"Who is it?" said Heero as he cocked his gun.  
  
"My name is Seiya Kou," said one voice.  
  
"Taiki Kou," said the second.  
  
"Yaten Kou," said the third.  
  
"I am Princess Fireball, please sir, let us see her," said a woman, "its about Galaxia!"  
  
Heero froze, Quatre gasped, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa glared. Heero opened the door a crack, "What do you know about Galaxia?"  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
::Backstage at a concert::  
  
Minako Aino put on her makeup while she listened to the crowd cheer. "This is my dream," she smiled into the mirror, "To be an idle."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" she went to the door and opened it. In walked a small woman with while hair, gangster attire, and sunglasses, "Who are you?" asked Minako.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," said the woman as she handed Minako a card, "I am Director Nezu at Galaxy TV."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Minako as she ripped up the card, "But that studio had a bad reputation." She began to walk out.  
  
Nezu stared at the pieces of card on the floor, she then ripped off her gangster attire to reveal a mousy-looking sailor fuku. "CHUUUUUUUU!" she cried.  
  
"What the?" said Minako as she turned around. "A monster?!"  
  
"I want to see your star seed!" cried Sailor Iron Mouse as she shot twin balls of light that hit Minako. A flower bloomed out of her chest revealing an orange crystal.  
  
"Wow what a beautiful star seed!" cried Iron Mouse, she watched as it disappeared, "Galaxia-sama must have it already, she will be very pleased." She looked over and saw that the body of Minako had vaporized into a thousand bubbles and was all gone. "good riddance," she said.  
  
A telephone booth appeared and she was about to get in when sakura (cherry tree) blossoms went past her, "Nani?"  
  
"Invited by the new era," said a masculine, yet somehow almost feminine also, sounding voice, "I am Sailor Uranus, appearing magnificent."  
  
"Also invited by the new era," said another female voice, "I am Sailor Neptune, appearing gracefully."  
  
"Oh?" said Iron Mouse, "More Sailor Senshi? I didn't think the senshi of this rurel planet were smart enough to come and fight Sailor Galaxia."  
  
"Well you were dead wrong," said Uranus, "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" She aimed a direct hit with her sword at the mouse sailor senshi.  
  
"CHUUUUUUUUU!" cried Iron mouse as she was obliterated.  
  
"Good job," said Sailor Neptune, "But I am afraid we were too late." She pointed to a ribbon, the only thing left of Minako Aino, "The poor girl didn't even awaken."  
  
"Lets just hope they don't get to any more of us," said Sailor Uranus, "We have to find our princess soon and awaken her, she is the only one who can stop Galaxia."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Quatre looked at the foursome and their cat, "So what you are saying is that Galaxia is an alien?"  
  
"Yes," said Princess Fireball, "She destroyed our home world, I fled here and the   
Starlights followed me."  
  
"So what do you want from Usagi?" asked Trowa as he held Usagi in his arms as he sat on the bed.  
  
"She is the Angel of Light, Sailor Moon, the true legendary strongest Sailor Senshi," said Princess Fireball, "Sailor Cosmos."  
  
To be continued!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
That's all for now. I'll try to get the next part out soon. Bai bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  
  
P.S. Don't forget to write a review!  



	9. Confusion.

The Silencer's Kindness part 8  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hi minna-san! I am finally getting part eight out! Yay! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS! Let the show begin!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
Trowa watched as everyone left his and Usagi's room. He looked over to Usagi; she was pretty much in shock from what that princess had said. He didn't really blame her though, all this information on her being some sort of soldier dressed in a sailor suit and a princess was enough to almost put Heero in shock.  
  
Trowa wasn't surprised though; he always knew that Usagi was special. He thought she was a perfect angel sent to him after the war as if his sins were forgiven. He still hadn't told her. She still didn't know that he had killed so many. All she knew is that he did a lot of classified things during the war and thought he was with some sort of CIA.  
  
Usagi looked over at him, "What are you thinking?" she asked quietly. Trowa shrugged and didn't say anything, by now she was used to his quiet attitude, but she really wanted to talk to someone. "Please say something, say anything," she said.  
  
"What?" he asked, they had gone through this a few times, usually she gave up, but it didn't look like it this time.  
  
"I don't know," she curled up in a ball on the bed, "Anything you can think of."  
  
He walked over and pulled her on to his lap, "Why are you like this now?"  
  
"I'm scared," she said.  
  
"Of what?" he asked in confusion, "There is no reason to be scared."  
  
"Yes there is," said Usagi in tears, "That woman wants to kill me!"  
  
"I won't let her," he said quietly, "She won't touch you, I promise."  
  
"Thank you Trowa-chan," she said as she snuggled against his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. At that moment Duo decided to walk in.  
  
"Hey Trowa! You're smiling! WOW!" said Duo in awe.  
  
"What do you want Duo?" asked Trowa, he actually sounded irritated at the braided pilot.  
  
"There is some woman named Makoto Kino in the lobby looking for Usagi," he said as he scratched his head nervously, "She said that she found something that belonged to her."  
  
"Did she say how she found her?" Trowa asked.  
  
"She said she didn't know," said Duo, "Heero is downstairs interrogating her as we speak."  
  
"I'll see her," said Usagi standing up.  
  
"Wait!" said Duo as he blocked the door.  
  
"Usagi, you don't even know if she is working for that woman," said Trowa.  
  
"If she were," said Usagi, "Would she let Heero interrogate her or kill him?"  
  
"You have a point," said Duo thoughtfully.  
  
"It could be a trick," said Trowa, "Let me come with you."  
  
  
"Alright," said Usagi.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Heero watched the girl, Makoto, closely. She claimed that she had Usagi's bankcard that some idiot had stolen from her while she was at the spaceport. He didn't trust her. Usagi and Trowa came into the room and the two girls stared at each other.  
  
"Are you Makoto Kino?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes I am," she said, "Are you Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
"Hai, I am," she said, "You have something of mine?"  
  
"Oh," said Makoto as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bankcard with Usagi's name on it, "That bastard almost got away with it, luckily I noticed him take it and swiped it myself."  
  
"How did you know she was here?" asked Trowa quietly.  
  
"I don't know," said Makoto, "I didn't really think about it, I just somehow knew the exact location of Usagi, it's strange now that I think about it."  
  
"Very strange," said Duo, "Are you working for Galaxy TV?"  
  
"No," said Makoto, "I already told your friend that I work for the airport."  
  
"Anything else?" asked Heero, "Have you heard of a woman named Galaxia?"  
  
"Look," said Makoto in a irritated tone, "I already told you no, I am just here on a good will thing, that's all. If you don't want me around I will leave, bye!" And she turned to go, but a woman soon stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me," said the woman, "Are you the security guard Makoto Kino? The woman who just saved a flight from earth from exploding?"  
  
"Yes," said Makoto, "That's me."  
  
The woman handed her a business card, "I would like to have an interview with you."  
  
"Sorry," said Mako, "But right now I am too irritated to talk to anyone."  
  
"Wait," said the woman, "Come here, its rude to walk away and not say good bye!"  
  
"What a weirdo," said Duo, "both of them." The others nodded.  
  
The woman suddenly removed her clothes, revealing a very revealing outfit. "Hi!" she said, "I would like to introduce myself. My name is Sailor Aluminum Siren," she said as she gave Mako another business card, "I would like to see your star seed!" The woman blasted Mako with the same thing that Sailor Iron Mouse used on idol Minako Aino. A flower bloomed on Mako's head revealing a green crystal thing.  
  
"What a pretty star seed," she said as it disappeared, "Galaxia-sama will be pleased." Cherry petals flew by her, "How pretty."  
  
"Invited by the new era, I am Sailor Uranus appearing magnificently," said a voice.  
  
"Also invited by the new era, I am Sailor Neptune, appearing elegantly," said another voice.  
  
Usagi ran over to Mako's disappearing body, "Kino-san! Are you going to make it? What's happening?" She began to cry.  
  
"I am suddenly remembering now," said Mako as she smiled, "You are the princess who will save us."  
  
Duo gasped, "How did you know that?"  
  
"I knew her once," said Mako, "A very long time ago." She looked up at the pilots, "Please take care of her. She is very important to me and the other Sailor Senshi. She is our only hope." And with that she was gone in a lightshow of sparkles and bubbles.  
  
Usagi cried and Trowa comforted her. Heero looked at the fight that was now taking place between two women in sailor outfits and Sailor Aluminum Siren.  
  
"Space Sword blaster!" shouted the one that was apparently Sailor Uranus. Sailor Aluminum Siren was obliterated.  
  
They were about to leave when Neptune gasped, "Princess!"  
  
"What?" asked Uranus, "Where?"  
  
"There!" said Neptune as she ran over to Usagi, "Our Princess!"  
  
"Oh my god," said Uranus, "So it looks like everyone was reincarnated." The two bowed before Usagi.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Duo, "How do you know Usagi is a princess?"  
  
"We are defenders of the Outer Solar System," said Uranus, "I didn't think it would be bad enough that we would need our princess to get rid of Chaos."  
  
"You're on our side I see," said Trowa as he hugged Usagi protectively.  
  
"Of course," said Uranus, "We are distant protectors of this planet and our princess."  
  
"We will fight anything that intends to harm her in any way," said Neptune, "Protect he with our very lives."  
  
"Man," said Duo, "This just gets more and more confusing everyday."  
  
To be continued!  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
That's all for now, next part out is out as soon as I get to a computer and have time to write another part. Bai-bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	10. Former Life

The Silencer's Kindness part 9  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey minna-san! Its part nine! A comment was brought up about putting Duo and Hotaru together and the answer is no. Why? 1) Hotaru is eleven and Duo is nineteen, which is too old in my book, 2) I just really don't like them together as a couple, and 3) I have other plans for them.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm starting to get tired of these; I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. OK?! Happy?!  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Princess?" asked Usagi, "So I am a princess too?"  
  
"Yes," said Sailor Neptune, "Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Geese," said Duo, "Talk about an identity crisis, you're going to confuse our poor little Usagi."  
  
"We don't mean to," said Sailor Uranus, "She is very powerful, known throughout the Galaxy by different names."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Quatre.  
  
"We are guardian Sailor Senshi from the outer solar system," said Neptune, "We are supposed to protect the earth from afar, but the inner senshi are not awake yet and two are already dead."  
  
"We are also looking for two of the other outer senshi," said Uranus, "They were reborn on earth, Pluto and Saturn."  
  
"It is by great luck that we found you princess," said Neptune, "Now we can defeat Galaxia and Chaos."  
  
"What is Chaos?" asked Wufei.  
  
"It is what is possessing Galaxia," said a voice from behind. They all turned around to find a woman with long green hair and red eyes in a sailor suit.  
  
"Pluto!" said Uranus and Neptune.  
  
The woman nodded, "I was awakened not too long ago, Sailor Mercury is dead now too."  
  
"Damn it!" shouted Uranus, "when?"  
  
"I was working with her at the University," said Pluto, "She and I were attacked by a Sailor Senshi called Sailor Red Crow, when I saw Mercury killed I was awakened and defeated her." Then she looked to a small person standing behind her, "You can come out Saturn."  
  
"Saturn?" said Uranus in disbelief.  
  
A smaller sailor suited girl looked at Usagi and the pilots. Usagi gasped, "You're that little girl from the plane!" Saturn nodded, "What is an eleven year old doing being a soldier?"  
  
"I do not know princess," said Pluto, "She was just awakened to be Sailor Saturn, senshi of death and destruction."  
  
"Death and destruction?" asked Duo, "Well I am Shinigami, we're prolly related somehow kiddo." Duo smiled at Hotaru, "Its sad that your father died though, can I take care of her, I may not be the best father in the world, but I can try to be."  
  
"Sure Maxwell," said Wufei, "You'll probably grow tired of the kid and try to dump her on one of us."  
  
"No, I can be a good father, you just watch me Wu-man!" said Duo  
  
"I said never to call me that again!" said Wufei.  
  
Saturn giggled, "Duo-papa is funny."  
  
"You hear that?" said Duo, "She called me papa, that means she wants me as a dad."  
  
"Enough," said Uranus, "We need to awaken Sailor Moon." Saturn nodded and walked over to Usagi. She held up her index finger and the end began to glow, Trowa was a bit uneasy when she touched Usagi's forehead.  
  
Usagi felt this sudden wave of memories of her former life. Most were sad; the death of her lover, her suicide, and the end of the moon kingdom. Usagi began to cry and felt Trowa embrace her.  
  
"This is no time to cry," said Neptune, "It is crucial that you pull yourself together, we must defeat chaos."  
  
"Leave her alone," said Quatre, "She's gone through so much during the past few days, can't you consider her feelings?"  
  
"A soldier should be strong," said Heero.  
  
"Enough," said Trowa, "We should be thinking of a new place to hide rather then arguing."  
  
"He's right," said Duo, "Those people could show up any moment."  
  
"How about over there," said Pluto, "The Hikawa shrine across the street."  
  
"Sure," said Duo, "The last place they would look is right under their noses."  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light from the shrine, "Or not," said Heero.  
  
"Mars!" said Saturn as she ran out of the hotel and across the street.  
  
"Hey! Kid wait up, you'll get hurt!" shouted Duo as the group pilots and sailor soldiers ran after her. They gasped at what they saw; a Sailor soldier that looked like a cat had taken the star seed from the shrine maiden and the shrine maiden was already starting to disappear.  
  
"They always are two steps ahead of us," said Uranus as she prepared to attack.  
  
Usagi stared at the woman who was just killed, she needed a better look, so she ran over, "Mars! Mars don't go!"  
  
"Usagi!" shouted Trowa as he started running over.  
  
"No!" shouted Neptune, "Princess get away! That other woman will kill you!"  
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked up at the girl.  
  
"I'm Sailor Tin Nyanko," she purred, "I feel the ultimate star seed within you, I want to see its shine!" She blasted the twin beams at Usagi.  
  
"No!" cried Pluto, "Princess!" But the blast never hit her, Usagi looked up to see that Trowa had taken it for her.  
  
"Trowa!" she cried. His star seed turned black and he was wrapped in these weird tentacle things. When they cleared, a weird monster thing was revealed instead of Trowa.  
  
"It's a phage!" said Wufei.  
  
"Trowa!" shouted Usagi, "No!"  
  
To be continued!  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Like? Then write a review! I will try to get the next part out as soon as I can.  



	11. Sailor Moon

The Silencer's Kindness: part 10

The Silencer's Kindness: part 10

By Dreama Tsuki

Dreama gulps at the enormous amount of glares she is receiving, "I know I told you along time ago I was going to update this, but some unexpected stuff came up and well… I didn't get a chance to update." The crowd backs off. "By the way," Dreama adds, "This fanfiction will not feature a Hotaru romance, and so 'making Hotaru grow up really fast and fall in love with one of the G-boys' is not going to happen sometime this century." (Sorry but if you wake up and check your e-mail and you get about a hundred requests for a romance that you vowed never to write you will see it my way…not only that but my toe really hurts from Tae Kwon Do class and I am grumpy) She sighs and drinks a glass of water, "now that that is taken care of, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Let the show begin!"

^*^*^*^*

Usagi stared in horror at what Trowa had become as he began to attack the other Sailor senshi, Sailor Tin Nyanko laughed at them. "Galaxia-sama will defiantly be pleased with this, six star seeds at once!" she cackled and watched the events unfold.

"This can't be happening," Usagi said to herself as the phage that was formally Trowa knocked Saturn out cold, "This- this isn't right." She felt tears welding up in her eyes. "TROWA!" she screamed. Suddenly, a very bright light began to admit from Usagi. When it settled down she had changed completely, she wore a sailor fuku with round, pink sleeves, giant wings attached in the back, barrettes in her hair, weird red things in her odangos, three skirts that she wore over each other that were red, yellow, and blue, white boots with red trimming, and long white gloves.

"Sailor Moon has awakened," said Sailor Saturn

"It's about time," said Uranus with a grin.

Sailor Moon took out the Eternal Moon Tiel and held it up, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

There was a flash of light and feathers admitted of the phage that was once Trowa, "Beautiful!" he cried as he was returned to a normal human being.

"Trowa!" cried Moon as she caught Trowa mid fall, she held him tight and cried, "oh Trowa…"

"He should be fine," assured Neptune.

Meanwhile while no one was paying attention to her, Tin Nyanko prepared to take Sailor Moon's Star Seed. "She's pretty strong, I bet I will get a big reward from Galaxia-sama…mau to bad I don't have the phage to distract," she said and shot the twin beams of light out of her bracelets.

"No!" cried Neptune.

"Sailor Moon!" said Uranus as she ran to take the blast, she cringed as she stood in the path, waiting for what was coming. Nothing happened.

"Kakyuu Princess!" cried Quatre. (Yes I know I used two different names for Fireball, but Kakyuu sounds cooler)

"Who?" asked Uranus as she looked up, she saw the woman that Usagi and the pilots had met in their hotel. Unfortunately, Nyanko decided to use this other distraction to her advantage and started blasting at random, everyone ducked.

"She's crazy!" said Duo.

"STAR SERIOUS….LASER!" came a shout, followed by an explosion near Nyanko.

"What was that?" she said as she looked up and saw three figures standing on top of one of the shrine buildings.

"A song that penetrates the dark light, Sailor Star Fighter!" said one with black hair and a rather revealing black sailor fuku.

"Sailor Star Maker!" said one with brown hair in a sailor fuku that was much like the first's except that she wore a pink choker with balls on it

"Sailor Star Healer!" said one with purplish hair in a sailor fuku that was also much like the first's, but with two chokers that were thinner and green.

"Sailor Starlights, stage on!" the cried in unison.

"I really am not afraid," said Nyanko with a cold smile, "The more there are of you, the more star seeds, and the more happier Galaxia-sama is. MAU!" She fired up at the Starlights, they jumped out of the way just in time.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" said Healer as she fired an attack at Nyanko, who was blasted to smithereens.

"Good riddance," said Duo as he walked out of his hiding spot.

"My this certainly is getting violent, where is Trowa and Miss Usagi?" asked Quatre as he looked around for the couple.

"Over there," said Pluto as she pointed. Quatre ran over to where she pointed and looked around, he found Usagi, still in her fuku, helping a weakened Trowa to his feet.

"Usagi?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Trowa?" she asked.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his forehead.

"We were attacked by that cat woman," Usagi explained," she turned you into a monster, but I saved you just in time."

"You did?" he asked, almost looking surprised.

"Yes," she said, "With my gifts."

"Gifts?"

"The powers that let me save you," she said with a smile as they sat down on a bench, she let her clothes return to her street clothes.

"I always knew you were special, this proves that I underestimated just how special you really were," he said with the smile that he wouldonly let her see and no one else.

"Oh Trowa…" said Usagi with a blush and the two kissed.

Quatre saw all of this and backed away blushing, unfortunately he bumped into Duo who was grinning like a mad man.

"What was the happy couple up to?" he asked with the grin growing bigger.

"N-Nothing," said Quatre nervously.

"Judging by that blush I don't think it was nothing," said Duo, "What are they doing?" he said as he moved Quatre out of the way and tried to get a peak.

"Duo!" said Quatre as he tried to get Duo away.

"Just a peak?"

"No!"

"Aw come on!"

"Duo it isn't right! They deserve time alone after the ordeal."

"What's going on Duo-papa?" asked Hotaru.

"Um… Nothing Hotaru," Duo said nervously.

"You should be ashamed Duo," said Quatre, "Set a better example for Hotaru."

"Aw," said Duo, "I don't wanna!" Quatre gave him a stern look "Fine, come on kid." Duo took Hotaru by the hand and led her away.

Quatre smiled and surveyed the scene, but that smile faded quickly. He was going to have to fight again, but at least it wasn't just him and his fellow pilots, this time they would have some powerful help.

"Hey!" said Wufei to Kakyuu, "Where are your male bodyguards that you had at the hotel?" Kakyuu pointed to the Starlights, "What? Those are women!" Kakyuu shrugged, "That's disgusting and weak."

To be continued!

Sorry again about the delay in updates chaps, I'm trying hard to get these out, keep an eye out! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::


	12. Sailor Wars

The Silencer's Kindness~ Part 11

By Dreama Tsuki

e-mail: usagibarton@gundamwing.org

web page: www.geocities.com/dreamatsuki 

            In celebration of my site nearing one thousand hits since it's opening in June 2001 (and because Sailor Silver Moon pushing me to do it ^^v arigatou Silver-chan), I am updating everyone's favorite retelling of the Sailor Stars series with Gundam Wing added in. All disclaimers apply, let the show begin!

^~^~^~^~^~

            Everyone was currently hiding out at the mansion that the Starlights and Kakyuu Princess had rented for their stay on earth. It was a very richly decorated place with many rooms and an oriental theme

            Usagi and Trowa were currently hiding from the others in a room filled with musical instruments. "I'm so scared Trowa," Usagi said quietly, "I feel like that the world will shatter beneath me if I make a wrong move. Everyone is depending on me to save us all." She sobbed into Trowa's chest, "I can't do it."

            Trowa ran his fingers through her hair, "Don't cry Usagi. I'm sure you can do it. You saved me didn't you?"

            "I know," she sniffled, "But I didn't fight anyone."

            "Yes you did," he said softly, "You fought yourself and your fears. You wouldn't have been able to do that if it were anyone you did not know. You are a very strong girl Usagi."

            "Trowa…" Usagi said softly and closed her eyes.

            There was a knock at the door, Trowa looked over and saw Seiya, one of Kakyuu's guards, standing at the door, "Mind if I come in?" he said.

            "Come on in," said Trowa.

            "Thanks," said Seiya as he walked in and immediately sat at the piano and began to play, "I used to hear legends of you when I was a child, Sailor Cosmos. You are admired by all Sailor Senshi, we look forward to your triumph over Galaxia and Chaos."

            "How do you know if I will win?" Usagi said as she turned toward the black haired boy, Trowa walked over to a case with all sorts of wind instruments and took out a flute and began to play with Seiya.

            "Because," Seiya said as he played a sad piece, "According to the legend of the Sailor Wars, a silver maiden who lives on the blue star with the silver moon will leap into the cauldron of stars, sacrificing her life for her loved ones. Her love will fuel her star seed to seal chaos forever." He looked at Usagi and smiled, "That silver maiden is you."

            Trowa's flute clattered to the floor and he seized Seiya by his collar, "What do you mean she is supposed to sacrifice her life to save us? You never said anything about that in the beginning."

            "Trowa!" Usagi said as she stood between the two men, Trowa let Seiya go.

            "Look," said Seiya, "its either you and everyone else in this universe dies because of Chaos, or one girl dies. Its not your problem anyways."

            "It is my problem," said Trowa with a slight flash of anger in his eyes, "I promised she wouldn't die and that I would always be with her. She is not just some girl to me, she is everything to me and those three women and that child."

            "You would give your life for her?" Seiya asked curiously.

            "Only for her," Trowa said as he stood protectively in front of Usagi.

            "You are a very honorable soldier," said Seiya with a smirk, "I like your style." He held out his hand, "I was only testing your loyalty. She isn't going to die. I was only making sure you would do anything for our cause."

            "I'm not fighting for you," said Trowa, "I am fighting for Usagi and the peace of the earth."

            "Well…" Seiya sad nervously, "At least you are fighting the same people we are."

            "Where is Galaxia?" asked Usagi

            "Supposedly on another colony," said Seiya "But I think she lives on Sagittarius Zero and has informants and other people like that doing all of her dirty work here. We have already met four of them, but I guarantee there are more."

            "Do you know what she is like?" asked Usagi.

            "No idea," said Seiya, "I just know that she is very powerful."

            "Minna!" a voice called from downstairs, "Dinner!" Seiya and Usagi immediately ran downstairs for food.

            There was a mad scramble to get a plate between Usagi and Duo hogging some of the food. When everyone was finally situated, they began to talk of what was going to happen

            "We are going to beat this," said Haruka, "even if it means we lose our lives, we cannot let Galaxia and Chaos win."

            "I still don't understand where miss Usagi comes into all of this," said Quatre, "Why is she supposed to defeat this thing?"

            "Because she was born to," said Kakyuu, "It is as simple as that. During the beginning of the universe there was much fighting and bloodshed between planets for senseless reasons. Out of the hope for peace, a cauldron of stars appeared and started governing the stars and planets by giving them guardians, the life of what the guardian guarded over depended on the life of the guardian. These guardians were called the sailor senshi.

Unfortunately, the fighting continued between some of the  sailor senshi. Some of them had found out about their sailor seeds and began killing each other and using their star seeds for their own benefit. Chaos arose from this and the violence worsened, and planets were dying. There was a new hope. The ultimate star seed was created, the sailor seed of Cosmos, and not only that, but Chaos was prevented from being born into a sailor senshi."

There was a knock at the door and Taiki went to answer it. "Miss Tsukino come quick!" he shouted. There was a mad dash for the door. A police officer stood there holding a little girl with pink hair in two heart-shaped odangos, blue eyes that resembled Usagi's to a T, and looked about two.

"Miss Tsukino?" asked the officer, "This young girl led me here telling me she was your little sister whom got lost. There is no paper work, I am just bringing her to you because she says you were sick. Anyways here you are." The man put the young girl down and ran to his car and drove away quickly. 

The group stood there for a few moments, then looked down at the young girl in confusion with a faint murmur from Usagi, "I don't have a little sister…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

            Sorry for being so short! That's all for now, don't forget to write a review! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::


	13. The End of the Journey

The Silencer's Kindness Part 12~ The Finale

By Dreama Tsuki

            Gomen for taking so long with this part! I keep getting distracted by other things. Well here is what everyone has been waiting a very long time for, the ending. Hope you enjoy it! Let the show begin!

^~^~^

            Usagi watched as Duo played outside with Hotaru and Chibi-chibi. She still had no idea why the little girl had appeared at the door with the police officer or how she even knew where to find out where everyone was hiding. Could she be connected with Galaxia? Was she here to help everyone? There were so many questions in Usagi's heart, but know one could answer them.

            There was a knock at the door and Usagi turned to see Heero of all people standing there. "They're all depending on you, you know," he said solemnly.

            "I know," Usagi said above a whisper.

            "There is no turning back now either," he said, "the lives of trillions are looking toward you to save us all. Very few people could ever pull something like this off knowing that there is that much pressure, but I know you can, you're different."

            "Domo arigato Heero-san," Usagi said smiling.

            "Be strong like always Usagi-san," he said as he walked over and kissed the top of her head, "I can see what Trowa sees in you," he actually said with a smirk, "I'm actually jealous of him." And with that he left the room and Usagi with a baffled look on her face.

            Suddenly, there was a flash of light upset and the sound of Duo yelling. Usagi ran to the window to see that two strange women had taken Hotaru's star seed and Duo guarding Chibi-chibi. "No!" Usagi yelled as she ran out of the mansion to help and was soon joined by the everyone else.

            "The just don't give up," said Haruka.

            "Let's show them that we don't either," said Yaten. And with that all of the Sailor Senshi transformed.

            "My my," said one of the women, "they just line up to die don't they? Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Sailor Phi."

            "I am Sailor Chi," said the other women.

            "I don't care who you are," said Fighter, "I only care about the fact you sold yourself out to Galaxia." And with that she attacked, "Star Serious Laser!"

            "Pathetic," said the women as the blocked the attack, then they proceeded to take all of the Starlight's crystals.

            "Starlights!" Kakyuu shouted, "I won't forgive you! Kinmoku Star Power- Make UP!"

            "More of you?" said Chi.

            "More star seeds to make Galaxia-sama happy," said Phi.

            "No you don't!" said Sailor Moon as she took the lower end of her tier and stabbed it though Phi, "I'm tired of your heartless ways." And with that Phi turned into dust.

            "Damn Usagi," said Duo, "That was awesome."

            "I don't believe that is how your weapon is used Princess," Uranus said in near shock.

            "You killed her!" said Chi in anger, "You will pay!" She shot energy at Moon who avoided it. Chi shot out more in every direction.

            "Starlights Royal Straight Flush!" shouted Sailor Kinmoku, she seemed to throw cards from nowhere that shattered the blasts.

            "You pests," said Chi, "Galactica Plant Blizzard!" Flower petals flew everywhere.

            "Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" shouted Kinmoku as the petals flew back at Chi, blinding her.

            "Submarine Reflection," Neptune said as an aqua colored light came out of her mirror and let up bracelets that Chi was wearing, "That is her weakness."

            "Dead… scream," Pluto said her attack as it hit Chi's bracelets, killing her.

            "Teamwork at it's greatest," said Duo as he walked over to the senshi, "I'm sorry I couldn't save Hotaru." He had his head bowed and looked like anyone would when they lost a younger sibling.

            "Don't beat yourself up Duo," said Trowa, "There wasn't anything you could have done. They aren't human."

            "No," said Moon, "They aren't. Humans wouldn't kill a little girl. Humans wouldn't destroy entire planets because they think they can. They should pay."

            "Usagi?" asked Trowa as he went over and hugged her.

            "Galaxia should pay for the blood on her hands," she said as she slammed her fists into Trowa's chest, "This isn't a war, this a massacre of innocents and the betrayal of fellow soldiers."

            "She's right," said Quatre, "We pilots have killed many people, but not for our own selfish benefits like this Galaxia woman."

            "Take me there Kakyuu," said Usagi.

            "What?" said Kakyuu in confusion.

            "Take me to Sagittarius Zero, to Galaxia, to end this thing she calls a war," said Usagi turning to her.

            "Alright," she said with a nod.

            "I'm coming," said Trowa.

            "So are we," said Haruka, "We must guard our Princess until the very last one falls."

            "You can't forget your buddies," said Duo.

            "No," said Wufei, "us Gundam pilots should stay here."

            "What?!" said Duo.

            "He's right," said Heero, "If we leave go to we would only get in the way. We should stay here and look after things."

            "Right," said Quatre.

            "I'm going anyways," said Trowa as he checked his gun.

            "Trowa!" said Quatre, "You'll just get killed."

            "I can't stay here and wonder if Usagi will be alright," he said as he secured the gun, "I have to go."

            "Don't worry," said Kakyuu, "We'll look after Usagi and Trowa, it's fine since it's only two and not six."

            "Then it's settled," said Usagi, "Lets go."

            It seemed like forever since Usagi had said those words. Now Sailor Moon, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Kinmoku, and Trowa were walking somewhere in space.

            "Matte, minna!" said a very small, childish voice from behind.

            "Nani?" said Usagi as she turned and saw a pair of pink, heart-shaped odangos on the head of small Sailor Senshi that was running toward them. "Chibi-chibi?"

            "Sailor Chibi-chibi Moon!" she said as she pointed toward herself.

            "This is no place for children," said Uranus.

            "…no place for children!" said Chibi-chibi Moon.

            "It's too late for her to go back," said Moon as she picked the child up. "I guess we have to take her with us."

            "That Duo is a horrible babysitter," said Uranus with a snort.

            "Leave him alone," said Neptune, "You're so cruel."

            "Wait till we are alone," said Uranus with a smirk.

            "Can we keep moving?" said Trowa with a cough, and they did.

            They soon came to a strange river that sort of looked like a desert at the same time. "So how do we get across?" said Moon as she looked around. And as if on cue, a boat with a hooded figure driving it appeared on the water.

            "Climb aboard and I will take you across," said the figure. The all climbed on board the vessel and began to move across the water. Suddenly, the boat unexpectedly capsized and everyone was thrown off the boat.

            Sailor Moon found herself struggling to reach the surface and trying to remember just why she was doing this. Why was she here? Where was she going? Did she love someone? Did they love her back. Just who was this man with brown hair, long bangs, and beautiful emerald eyes? "Trowa…" It was such a strange name…

            Then it all came back to her and she reached the serface, "Trowa?! Where are you?! Kakyuu! Chibi-chibi moon!"

            "Sailor Moon!" said Chibi-chibi moon from behind her, she miraculously was pulling an unconscious Trowa.

            "Where is everyone else?" said Moon as she pulled them both to the shore.

            "Over here!" said a voice a little ways down the bank. A strange girl was walking with Kakyuu, "I revived her memory already." She knelt by Trowa, "here sir drink this," she said as she gave him some strange colored water. "it will give you your memory back."

            "Who are you?" said Kakyuu.

            "I'm-."

            "Star Sailor Mnemosyne! (Pronounced Mem-o-sine, reference to the Greek deity of memory)" said the cloaked figure as she arrived on the shore safely as if the boat never had an accident, she was holding three star seeds. "What are you doing? You're helping the enemy! Galaxia will kill us both if she finds out."

            "but I can't kill them Star Sailor Lethe!" (Pronounced Lea-th, reference to the Greek mythology… but I forget what! AHH ! My mythology teacher will be so disappointed…) Mnemosyne frowned.

            "You're so weak Mnemosyne," said Lethe as she took of her cloak to reveal that she looked a lot alike Mnemosyne.

            "I just can't kill them like you killed their friends," she sighed.

            "Well then I will, they leave a path of destruction in their wake," said Lethe, "She is the cause of all of this fighting, if everyone wasn't after her power none of this would be happening to us, Galaxia wouldn't have come to our planet and killed everyone!"

            "Even if you do kill her," said Mnemosyne, "They will still kill to find her star seed and control it, you killing her would do nothing."

            "You're right," said Lethe she said in defeat, "go on strangers.. go and face Galaxia."

            "Useless fools," said a voice from above, the all looked up to see a woman in a golden Sailor fuku glaring down at them, "What good are you if you don't kill her?"

            "Galaxia-sama!" said Lethe "Wait!" But it was too late, Galaxia killed the two Sailors.

            "I'll wait for you Sailor Moon," said Galaxia as she disappeared.

            "Galaxia," said Moon angrily, "that heartless…"

            "We must continue on our journey," said Kakyuu, "who knows how many people she has lined up to use as her puppets?"

            Usagi nodded and they began to walk, "Are you alright Trowa?"

            "I'm fine," he said, "Are you alright Usagi-chan?"

            "Yes," she said as he put his arm around her shoulder as the walked.

            Every once and a while Sailor Moon spotted a butterfly here and there. It seemed the more they went into the center of the galaxy, the more butterflies there were. And they seemed to be heading in the same direction.

            "What's with all the butterflies?" asked Sailor Moon.

            "I've heard of stories of a Sailor Senshi that hunts souls living around this area," said Kakyuu, "her name is Sailor Heavymetal Papillon. She guards the graves of the stars, the butterflies are the last fires of the stars before they die."

            They soon entered a graveyard with butterflies flying everywhere. Hooded figures dug fresh graves and placed new tombstones down. Chibi-chibi moon took a closer look at the stones and gasped. The pictures on the graves we that of the travelers.

            "Our graves?!" gasped Kakyuu.

            "The line of butterflies flying to their end never ceases," said a figure that was barely clad in clothing that looked like the wings of butterflies. "Will you be the next to die? I wonder which colorful butterfly will fly next." She snickered as she turned to the small group of people, her eyes narrowed as she saw Sailor Moon, "To bad our Galaxy's only hope will die in my fire."

            With those final words, crosses sprung up from behind everyone and they were bound to it by vines. Fire erupted from all around them and it looked like there was no way out.

            Then, the strangest thing happened that to this day Usagi still cannot explain. Chibi-chibi moon looked toward the sky, which seemed to and five figures seemed to come out of a hole in it.

            "Pink lady's freezing kiss!" they shouted and the flames died away.

            "What in the galaxy…?" said Papillon.

            "Coming from the 30th century," said the figure in the middle who had golden hair done on rabbit ear-shaped odangos and bangs that seemed to nearly cover one of her emerald eyes, "I am Sailor Chibi-moon!"

            "And we are the Sailor Quartet," shouted the other four girls.

            "Sailor Pallis," said one in blue

            "Sailor Ceres," said one in yellow.

            "Sailor Vesta," said one in red.

            "Sailor Juno," said the last one in green.

            "How nice of you to join us," said Papillon as she took Kakyuu's star seed.

            "No!" said Sailor Moon, "Kakyuu!"

            "Amazoness Jungle Arrow," shouted the Sailor Quartet as they shot an attack at Papillon, destroying her.

            "Kakyuu," said Sailor Moon as she began to cry.

            "It will be alright Usagi-chan," said Trowa as he hugged her.

            "It can't be," said Chibi-moon.

            "What?" asked Sailor Moon.

            "I came here following the voice of my mother," she said, "and I find you, my mother and father of this time. It's amazing, I must of heard your voice guiding me in the future to the past here."

            "But I did not do anything of that sort," said Sailor Moon slowly.

            "Then who.." said Chibi-moon.

            "Wait," said Trowa, "You said Usagi-chan and I are your parents in the future."

            "Yes," said the girl, "Me and my other three siblings."

            "Three?" asked Trowa.

            "Yup," said the blonde with a grin, "but I was the one born with a true star seed since I am the oldest."

            "Is this your sister?" asked Sailor Moon pointing to Chibi-chibi moon.

            "No, I have no idea who that is," said Chibi-moon, "I'm sorry, I have not told you my name. I am Princess Lady Serenity, everyone calls me Usagi or Chibi-usa since Usagi is my mother's name."

            "Well since you know our names," began Trowa, "We need to get going, I have a feeling our journey is almost over."

            "We'll come too," said Chibi-moon, "We can look after Papa."

            "Good," smiled Sailor Moon and they were off.

            After much walking they entered a giant castle that loomed over the area. "Shadow Galactica," said Chibi-moon, "My mom told me about it."

            "I'm amazed that you made it here alive," said Galaxia, who was sitting in a throne as they entered a giant throne room.

            "This is no time to chit-chat," said Sailor Moon, "you will pay for your crimes Galaxia." And with that she attacked and the two fought. They threw energy blasts at each other, destroying the walls, throwing each other everywhere. They finally ended up going outside near a giant cliff that stood at the edge of something that looked like a giant cauldron of stars.

            Galaxia threw Sailor Moon off of her and stood at the edge, "Look above you Sailor Moon, I control the fate of all the stars seeds that I have stolen these past years," she pointed to a giant crystal that loomed over the cauldron. "Surrender your star seed and maybe I won't destroy all of your friends with one blow!"

            "You wouldn't- You can't- why are you doing this?!" screamed Sailor Moon.

            "Because I have spent my whole life alone and ignored," said Galaxia, "I have no star, I spent most of my life searching as to why we are here. Then, I found Chaos, or rather it found me. It said I could become more powerful just working for it, gathering star seeds from Sailor senshi of planets were not enough though, then I found out about you. You, the Sailor Senshi of the universe! The power I craved."

            "but it wasn't power you were after," said Sailor Moon, "You were corrupted by Chaos. You really just want to have a planet with people around you."

            "You don't know me," said Galaxia, "You with all of your fame and friends. You don't know my pain. You don't know what it is like when people reject you and do horrible things."

            The memory of Usagi's old landlord throwing her out when she was attacked went through her mind. "I do know what it is like. Please stop this senseless killing Galaxia."

            "You don't understand," Galaxia spat, "now be a good girl stand still."

            "What?" said Sailor Moon as Trowa ran out with the girls from the future.

            "Chaos hear me!" said Galaxia, "I have brought the girl you want! Sailor Moon is here! Come and take her and let me receive your power!" There was a roar from the cauldron and suddenly a dark power shot out from it and began to pull everything in site toward the shadows in the cauldron. "Chaos!" Galaxia screamed, "What are you doing?!"

            "Do you think I am naïve Galaxia?" said a voice from within the Cauldron, "You weren't planning on letting me control you, you were going to destroy me and use my power for your own benefit. You won't succeed in your plans Galaxia, you are a fool."

            "Chaos!" Galaxia screamed as she was pulled off the cliff and into the mass of stars.

            "My god," said Sailor Moon.

            "She was killed by the very thing she unleashed," said Trowa as the power stopped pulling them in, "She was a fool."

            Suddenly, with out warning, the crystal holding the star seed fell into the cauldron, destroying all of the star seeds within it. "Minna!" said Sailor Moon "Iie!"

            "Destroy the cauldron Sailor Moon," said Chibi-chibi.

            "What?! I can't!" said Sailor Moon, " no new stars will be born."

            "That is something that cannot be helped," said the young girl as there was a flash and an older woman with long white hair in heart-shaped odangos and a white sailor fuku with a nine pointed star in the middle of her forehead. "Chaos has fused with the cauldron and cannot be defeated unless you destroy the cauldron."

            "Mama!" said Chibi-moon, "So this is where you went!"

            "Hai," said the woman, "I am sorry you two, I have not properly introduced myself. My name is Sailor Cosmos, better known as Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Your future self Sailor Moon."

            Suddenly there was another eruption from the cauldron, it was as if a giant hand had come out and had taken Trowa within the cauldron itself.

            "DAME!" screamed Sailor Moon as she jumped in after him.

            "Sailor Moon!" shouted the Sailor Quartet as they nearly went to save her.

            "Matte," said Cosmos as a bright silver light came from the surface of the cauldron.

            Usagi was there, her fuku had burned away from the heat, but her body and wings were not burned. She seemed to be giving the light as the closed in on the cauldron. Chaos screamed in pain, "You are tearing me apart! Stop you foolish child!"

            But she did not stop. The light continued to burn until both Chaos and Usagi were gone and the cauldron seemed shine brightly due to the shadows being erased from the serface.

            "What… happened?" asked Sailor Vesta.

            "She has sealed Chaos away," said Cosmos.

            "But it isn't gone?" asked Sailor Pallas.

            "No, it still exists," said Cosmos, "But it is very weak now."

            "Wait…" said Sailor Juno, "Lady Serenity!"

            "She will be back," Cosmos smiled, "She is waiting for us in the future now," and with that they disappeared.

            In the cauldron, Usagi floated around in the middle looking for Trowa. Suddenly she heard voices behind her, she looked and saw Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka. Then suddenly, all of the Sailor Senshi that lived in her solar system were around her. "Minna?"

            "Usagi," said a familiar voice next to her.

            "Trowa!" she shouted with tears in her eyes and she instantly latched herself around his neck.

            "Usagi-chan," said Trowa as he kissed her, "You did good Usagi. You can just rest now."

            "Chaos has been sealed," said a little fairy-like thing that appeared in front of Usagi's face, "Now I will send you home."

            "Who are you?" asked Usagi.

            "I am Guardian Cosmos," the thing said with a smile, "I looked after your star seed for a very long time, but right now I am looking after your child's as it is forming now." She suddenly looked like a proud mother, "ah it was like only yesterday when I was chosen to design you to hold your star seed. This is the place where dreams are born you know. I see that I did a good job with my dream of the perfect guardian. Don't worry little one, I will be with you soon." She winked and suddenly everyone was back on earth.

One year later:

            Usagi giggled as she kissed Trowa on their wedding day. She had never been so happy her entire life. Everyone was at the wedding, her senshi, the starlights and their princess, and the Gundam pilots. They sat at the reception as Duo pigged out on the food and the Starlights sang.

            "Trowa?" asked Usagi.

            "Yes Usagi-chan?" he asked.

            "Why do you love me?"

            "Because," he said with a loving look, "You are very warm and caring. You can see good qualities in just about any person. When we are all gone and new people and Sailor Senshi have been born, you will still be here, just as strong as ever." He kissed her forehead. "You are the most beautiful shining star in the universe my dear Usagi."

::The end::

            Did you like it? It was very fun writing it. I am kinda glad I have finished it though, because now I can start on a new fic. It is going to be a Hiiro/Usagi fic. So wish me luck! Don't forget to write a review! Ja ne minna san! ::Dreama back to her place in the sky::


End file.
